<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futanari Ballbusting: Ripe Sisters #2 by SwizzleRich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515324">Futanari Ballbusting: Ripe Sisters #2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich'>SwizzleRich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Futanari Ballbusting [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Futanari Ballbusting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman is visited by her futa sister in her office and things go sideways pretty quick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Futanari Ballbusting [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Futanari Ballbusting: Ripe Sisters #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>My name is Caroline. And I'm fucking busy, so don't bother me.</p><p>I'm the second child of Sarah Ripe. Yeah, the world-class kickboxer. My female mom, Monika Bowski, is a refined SWAT leader, the best of the best. They're both... celebrities? No, "celebrity" isn't the right word here. All celebrities do is sit on their asses, fuck and blow their money away. No. My moms are an elite, they're active, they inspire people. They're symbols, idols! And I aim to be just like them. Or better.</p><p>While my older sister, Anna, does see our parents as great inspirations too, she went entirely with our futa mom's calling - she became a boxer. I, on the other hand, fully took advantage of one of my female mom's mightiest feats - intellect, which I inherited in vast amounts.</p><p>And just like that, nature shows us again that futas are all brawn, no brains. We, women, have to take care of all the brainwork. Well, women and petals.</p><p>(Note: Petals are very short, cute humans. Their libido isn't as high as normal people's, so they tend to work harder instead of fucking each other at work.)</p><p>Talking about petals... My boss is waiting for a very important report, so I have to go immediately. Excuse me.</p><p>I got up from my desk in my very own office, high on the very top of the Rene Inc. skyscraper, and headed towards the door, holding a stack of documents.</p><p>You see, life is not about sucking dicks to get a good job. It's about hard work! And thinking with your balls won't get you far, contrary to what most people think.</p><p>Just as I run out of my office, I slammed face-first into someone and we both fell on our butts.</p><p>"OOF! WHAT THE HELL IS WRO-" I froze as I saw my younger sister, Zofia, lying in front of me, clutching her crotch. Yep, she was a futa, I just had to say something about thinking with your balls... ugh.</p><p>Apparently, my knee flew right between her legs and hit her huge, bulky nuts. Shame that my futanari sisters all inherited my futa mom's genitals. They were so cock-sure and proud of them. Pathetic.</p><p>"H- hey... Caro." Zofia groaned, slowly rolling onto her side, cradling her girls.</p><p>"T'fuck you're doing here? I'm at work numb-nuts!" I hissed, gathering the documents, not feeling sorry about her low-hangers at all. They deserve all the kicks, accidental and deliberate.</p><p>"Fuck! I'm searching for aunt Kayle, but thought I'd come by you and say hello, you cold succubus!" Zofia moaned out, slowly getting up with a pained grimace, "Thanks for kicking me in the nuts, by the way!"</p><p>"Nggh!" I growled and while on my knees, threw an uppercut right between her legs, making her knees buckle. Unexpected, but earned. And as my female mom used to say, if one nutshot doesn't help, hit them with another until you get the desired result.</p><p>"Ghfhk-" Zofia's eyes crossed and she leaned in, catching herself on an office cubicle's wall.</p><p>I quickly grabbed her cheeks and stared into her pained eyes, "You deserve to have your huge balls busted. And I'll bust them good each time I see them so you learn your place beneath my feet."</p><p>"Dats... kynda hot." She mumbled with her cheeks smooshed.</p><p>An annoyed scoff escaped my mouth and I gave up, letting her go and collecting the rest of the documents.</p><p>Zofia huffed and finally stood straight, massaging her balls, I could tell she was not done with teasing me yet. An idiotic trait of Ripe family futas. They don't know when to stop.</p><p>"Technically, you already had me beneath your feet. Remember that night I came to your room? You were VERY happy putting them on my face while I-"</p><p>**SLAM**</p><p>My face was redder than a pack full of tomatoes. My head was steaming, and so were Zofia's testicles after I tactically silenced her before any of my co-workers could hear her bragging. Both my fists went right against each of her big nuts, squashing them together and nearly making her spit her lungs out.</p><p>With her again lying on the floor, I picked up the stack of documents and approached her head, rising my foot and stepping my high heel against her sternum, "You're pushing your luck, Zofia. Better shut up before I castrate you right before you're about to cum next time I catch you jerking off. You won't see it coming." </p><p>My eyes drilled holes in her, and she finally cooled down. I could see she had enough. Heh, good thing I got my female mom's petrifying gaze. Guess we're just too similar!</p><p>We both have short, black hair and blue eyes. My body isn't that far off either, hourglass figure, huge boobs, big butt, and-</p><p>"Are you staring at my panties?!" I nearly yelled, realizing that this whole time, Zofia wasn't looking me in the eyes, but up my office skirt.</p><p>"NO!!!" Her eyes went wide and she looked to the side, blushing hard. I glanced at her crotch and she was SO erect...</p><p>I gulped, almost losing myself, but then keeping myself at bay by sheer willpower.</p><p>"... you are kinda wet, though... is it because I mentioned that night or-"</p><p>"I'm going to break your fucking dick, you hear me?!" I set the documents on a nearby desk and grabbed Zofia's cock through her pants, making her yell out and grab my arms.</p><p>"Stop! Stop! I'm hard! You'll break it for real!" She panicked while I twisted her enormous dick and then performed an exceptionally painful Indian burn on her sensitive skin.</p><p>"NGHAAAAAGH!!!"</p><p>"Fuck your dick!!! I'm gonna fucking-" I yelled, and then caught something in the corner of my eye.</p><p>Kayle, my futa mom's best friend, was standing in front of us as if she just turned a corner.</p><p>"Kayle!" I jumped, standing upright and straightening my skirt nervously, "Z- Zofia was searching for you." I was really embarrassed, she could get the wrong idea! My hands on Zofia's dick... that was a bad move.</p><p>"Hhhh... hey auntie." Zofia just breathed the last air in her lungs, her eyes spaced out, face totally pale.</p><p>"I see..." Kayle said slowly, her eyes darting between me and my sister, "Right. Renebrae wants you in her office, Caroline." She continued, gently turning her leg inwards, presumably not wanting to get her dick twisted too.</p><p>I nodded, then picked up the stack of documents, glanced over at Zofia, squinted my eyes, and went to my boss's office.</p><p>As I mentioned before, petals run this world. And Renebrae is an exceptionally hardworking petal. And I admire her, I want to be like her! </p><p>Although on second thought... maybe not. She's a futa, and she's packed with diseases. The first time we were both alone in her office, she nearly had a heart attack. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't because she took a peek at the current economy rate charts, but because I dropped my pen and she saw my very ample cleavage while I bent down to pick it up.</p><p>But as I said, I'm not here to suck dicks. I'm here to get to the top by hard work. And possibly breaking balls if I have to.</p><p>Anyway, I talked to my petal boss and gave her the report, and it was a huge success! Renebrae is honest to the bone and she doesn't spare words for people, but she rarely praises her employees. So getting a quick nod and a spark in the eye as she read my documents and then told me to leave got my blood pumping!</p><p>Excited, I left her office and returned to my workspace, but my fire was dulled as I opened the door and saw two dumb futas inside with their butts against my desk.</p><p>Kayle and Zofia froze and looked at me, seemingly pausing a conversation.</p><p>"What are you doing in my office." And a cold stare was enough for them both to gulp.</p><p>"Eh... well, sister." Zofia huffed and approached me, "I have big news. Our futa mom advised me to tell everyone in the family, so I came to say... I'm joining the army." She proclaimed proudly.</p><p>"Pff. Police not good enough for you?" I smirked and fixed my glasses, then folded my arms on my cushiony breasts. Finally, it was my time to tease her, "You made mommy proud with your work in the force, so what gives?"</p><p>"Why, I want to make my country proud too!" Zofia replicated my pose, but with her legs being far apart. Her stupid big jewels wouldn't allow her to stand differently~</p><p>"Didn't know you were that patriotic..." Kayle said from behind Zofia.</p><p>"Oh? Why, because I'm half-Polish?" Zofia laughed, turning her head and smiling to Kayle, which gave me an irrecusable offer to dull down her prowess~</p><p>Kayle had a perfect angle to see my leg swiftly dash upwards, planting a perfect knee right between Zofia's plump, heavy-hanging balls. She was wide open.</p><p>"Aguhhhh... my fucking balls." Zofia fell on her knees, her hands grasping her abused orbs.</p><p>"Gonna take a lot more of those in the army, you know that, right?" I grinned, then my eyes darted to Kayle, who leaned back against my desk with her hands in a defensive gesture.</p><p>"And I thought the rule was clear." I stepped forward Kayle, and when I was right between her spread legs, I raised my knee and pushed it against her nuts, squeezing them lightly against the edge of my desk, "No God-damned futas in my office."</p><p>"Ah! S- Sorry Caroline!!! I- I have to go, I have work and-" Kayle's pupils reduced to pinpoints as she observed her own testicles getting slowly squashed. My knee slowly ground against her defenseless eggs, but her cock twitched a little.</p><p>"Work? You mean let Jannet polish your balls with her tongue while jerking you off again?" My gaze made Kayle went pale.</p><p>"... H- her name is Jannet?" Kayle frowned.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"GET THE FUCK OUT 'FORE I SQUASH BOTH OF YOUR SACKS TO PASTE!"</p><p>I've never seen a futa run so fast with her balls aching. Kayle was gone before Zofia even managed to stand up!</p><p>"God... damn, sister." Zofia moaned, "You don't want Kayle to visit for Christmas or what?" She huffed, closing the door behind Kayle.</p><p>"Like that scared her. I could tell she was hornier and hornier the more my knee squeezed her nuts against the desk. You are all disgusting." I folded my arms, leaning back against the desk, and looked at Zofia, "What are you still doing here, squirt?"</p><p>"Heh. Watch your words." She beamed, not even bothering to make a sex joke.</p><p>Just like that, she neared up closer to me, even straddling over my legs and leaning towards me. Why are all my futa sisters taller than any of us females... it only adds to their stupid pride.</p><p>"You have some balls exposing yourself like that again." My legs were straightened and crossed, but I could still kick her hanging dairies if I wished.</p><p>"You know it." She gave a smug smile, "Admit it. You'll miss me." Zofia purred with a charming look.</p><p>"Yeah, right. I'll be glad you're gone, at last." I replied and looked to the side. I... didn't want to show that I cared.</p><p>"Oh come on. I know you will. We're alone now..." I couldn't believe she was going this way.</p><p>"Fuck off." I blushed, turning my head even further away.</p><p>"I wanted to say goodbye. It's a big deal and I'll be gone for like four months before I come to visit so." She shrugged.</p><p>"Four months?" My eyes locked with hers. I didn't expect it to be that long, "Wait, are you actually serious? You're really going to enlist like you said?"</p><p>Zofia was silent for a while, her face blank before she blushed slightly and smiled, "I knew you'd care."</p><p>"Gah! Jerk!" I wanted to shove her away, but I found my wrists trapped in her grasp the moment I raised them.</p><p>With my eyes wide and my cheeks getting rosy, I looked up at her. I'm not... accustomed to being handled by my futa sisters. Usually, I'm the one dominating them, but I felt... weak. Zofia was towering above me, and worst of all, I could feel her huge, long cock throbbing against my thigh. Besides, how she took all those nutshots earlier, let's say it just made me a bit mushy.</p><p>"w- what do you want..." I blushed heavily.</p><p>"A... parting gift?" She bit her lower lip, "Fuck you're beautiful. I always found the glasses super hot."</p><p>"I know." I slowly came out of the charm, "Zofia, I have tons of work to do, really."</p><p>"Damn." She seemed bummed out, and I felt just a liiiittle bit guilty. She let go of my hands and started to back out, but suddenly stopped.</p><p>My hand was right at her bulging cock, holding it, although it was so thick I couldn't wrap my fingers around it.</p><p>"I could, however," I smiled a bit, "Get your load off before you go. Quick-like."</p><p>"Fuck, Caro, after all those ballbusts, my girls just long for a good-"</p><p>"- prolonged, gratifying, delectable orgasm? Achieved by using your older sister's hands?" I finished, then unzipped her pants.</p><p>"Sounds... like a dream." Zofia's eyelids came down a little as she gave a sultry look. Her hand caressing my cheek was a cherry on top. </p><p>Fine. She won.</p><p>I admit I was quite "in the mood" now. Each of the powerful nutshots I served both my sister and aunt Kayle made my white panties get ruined with how hot and moist my pussy was. I couldn't wrap my head around how the Ripe futas could take so much testicle abuse. That was what really drove me wild, to be honest. I only felt contempt and nothing else for those perverted futas with tiny balls that couldn't take a hit and fell over after a mere slap! Absolutely pathetic.</p><p>But my sisters... fuck, they were so strong and virile. I was lying to myself each time I told them they are weak...</p><p>Fuck, I'm such a whore for their huge, throbbing dicks!</p><p>I couldn't take it. I slid Zofia's pants down just enough so that her enormous cock sprung up and hit me across the cheek.</p><p>In a split second, I saw fear in Zofia's eyes. She was afraid I wouldn't like it. Normally, that would be a super hard hit to the 'nads, but now... I was fucking horny.</p><p>I immediately slid down on my knees and put her flared cockhead inside my mouth like the good little girl I was, my succulent lips wrapping around the fist-sized glans all the while my eyes were locked with Zofia's.</p><p>My sister calmed down and knew the coast was clear, so she grabbed my head and bit her lip, pushing my head down.</p><p>"Mfgh~" I moaned, closing my eyes, her cock was so thick!</p><p>Just as if it was my instinct, I found my small hands already on her veiny, long shaft, caressing the sensitive skin up and down with diligence while my throat was assaulted by the circumcised dickhead that Zofia slowly pushed forward.</p><p>"Oh fuck." She cooed, arching her head back as she felt both my hands zooming up and down her dick, sucking on the tip, "Take care of my girls, Caro. You oughtta say sorry~"</p><p>Zofia grinned, looking down at me, and I knew she was right. At once, both my hands grabbed her sweaty, saggy testicles, fuck, they were so large, warm, and full of cum. An involuntary moan escaped my gagged mouth while I slowly squeezed and kneaded at her jewels, wondering just how good it felt.</p><p>It didn't take long before my lips reached the exact middle of her huge penis. But I didn't cough or gag. Let's be honest, spending my entire life in a house with four hung futas certainly helped loosen up my throat a bit. Not that I sucked off my own futa mother, but I did... practice on my futa sisters when they behaved well. But they had to work for it, I kept them pent-up just so they could blow a massive load down my stomach when I allowed it.</p><p>My hands were lapping around Zofia's bloated testicles, rubbing along all the corners and such, then moved up to her loose scrotum skin, feeling her cum cords going up. Sometimes I would tie a strong band above my sister's nuts and tease their cocks so they could suffer, but later, if they behaved, jerked them off all over my sleeping sister Kary, the shyest of us all. Seeing her wake up suddenly, covered in cum was priceless. Hehe, tons of fun in the Ripe household.</p><p>Well, sorry for deviating so much. As I was saying, Zofia was moaning in bliss while my nose nearly touched her abdomen.</p><p>At this point, I don't think any woman would survive without showing any signs of discomfort. I literally felt her cock about to enter my stomach! </p><p>My sight got all blurry and tears dripped down my cheeks, smearing my black mascara. But I felt good. Never better. If I could scream, I would yell "RUIN MY THROAT WITH YOUR BIG DICK!" at the top of my lungs.</p><p>Although it felt nice both for me and Zofia, the lack of oxygen was starting to be an issue. My face went a little red and my throat convulsed, tightening around Zofia, making her release moans of pleasure.</p><p>Zofia huffed wildly, her hands on the back of my head didn't cease and she pushed me all the way down to the hilt, making my thighs clamp together, my pussy literally dripping.</p><p>"Goddessss of fucks... You make me so horny. I'm going to blast..." Zofia swooned, her fingers sliding into my hair, ruffling it from all the emotion. Meanwhile, my fingers slowly clamped down around her huge balls, feeling how they churned and cramped, almost ready to release.</p><p>My eyes were going up to the back of my skull. I couldn't take it. And however much I loved getting choked on a huge dick, I feared that I'd pass out, so I quickly pulled off.</p><p>Funny feeling, an entire 21 inches of cock sloppily exiting your throat with a wet *SHLOCK*.</p><p>"*cough, cough* fuck... *sharp inhale* your balls... *cough* so fucking full." I choked, then sniffled, there was a line of saliva connecting my bottom lip and my sister's fat cockhead.</p><p>"Finish me off, Caro, please." Zofia bit her lip looking down at me. She was so hot like that.</p><p>My hands moved up and started to jerk her off, this time performing a rather pleasant version of the Indian burn while my lips stuck to the side of her glans, licking and kissing it.</p><p>"Look at me while I cum all over your face." My sister demanded, and I complied.</p><p>I locked eyes with her and fixed my falling glasses, then started to polish her huge cock, up and down, sliding my fingers along the wet, slippery rod.</p><p>Zofia started to breathe heavily, her eyes going wild as she thrust her hips forward in the rhythm of my massage.</p><p>"Just like that. Good girl... you're so cute when your face is beside my cock." She chuckled.</p><p>I licked my lips and wrapped them around the very tip of her dickhead, sucking while my hands worked for Zofia's orgasm.</p><p>"Oh God... I'm cumming~!" Zofia's overburdened testicles contracted violently, hugging the bottom of her pelvis as I felt her hot cock throb hard.</p><p>The first wad of sperm splashed against the back of my throat, making me instinctively swallow it. I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out with a pant, jerking Zofia's throbbing cock off all over my face. The serpentines of jizz splattered against my glasses and cheeks and even flew above my head, the sheer force of her ejaculation sending them out with impressive force.</p><p>It had to be one hell of an orgasm, because she caked my entire face with her seed, lasting good 30 seconds.</p><p>Cum dripped all over my bust and poured between my tits, ruining my office shirt and bra.</p><p>"Holy heaven." Zofia huffed, stepping back and admiring her doing.</p><p>I took off my glasses and started to lick the cum off my face, it tasted like heaven indeed.</p><p>After Zofia's dick went flaccid and my face was semi-clean, I took a longing breath, "I'm going to miss you, Zofia."</p><p>"Heh, I knew it from the beginning, sis." She purred, helping me get up from my knees.</p><p>"Don't get too cocky." I smirked, tapping her freshly milked nuts, which made her jump a little.</p><p>"Oof... Careful! They're sensitive." Zofia rubbed her balls before packing her tools inside her pants.</p><p>"Heh, thought they never were, you're a Ripe, girl." I smiled proudly, wiping my glasses off of my sister's jizz, "Now go get them, soldier. I know you'll best anyone." A warm smile appeared on my face. I hugged Zofia, "Just be careful not to lose anything important when they send you off to castrate the bad girls over the sea!"</p><p>"I'll do my best, ma'am!" Zofia replied with a salute, "See you around, buster." She patted my back and went off, leaving me with a bra full of mayo and a ruffled hairstyle of a hooker.</p><p>Well, what we do for our siblings...</p><p>The next time Zofia and I saw each other was four months later, on which occasion she fucked my brains out. She just keeps coming back with a full set of genitals and all the shiny medals one could get.</p><p>If she'd ever come back with her nuts or dick missing permanently... beware, I will turn her culprit's fucking country inside out.</p><p>From an economical point of view, that is.</p><p>Now... how would one wash off jizz from their report papers...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>